honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruthless
"Ruthless", written by Jane Lindskold, is the first short story in the fifth Honorverse anthology, In Fire Forged, first published in February 2011. Timeframe: ~ 1895 PD Plot Two and a half years after their spectacular escape from Masada, the Sisterhood of Barbara have settled down on Manticore. Judith Newland has a little bit of trouble keeping her adventurous baby daughter, Ruth, under control. One day, Ruth goes missing. Meanwhile, Crown Prince Michael has to deal with the affections of an old school friend, Alice Ramsbottom, all the time hiding the fact that he has actually fallen in love with Judith. Alice's parents, a rich and powerful couple, contact Judith in disguise and inform her that they have her daughter, and that she must convince Prince Michael to publicly humiliate himself and insult the Manticoran people in order to get Ruth back. If she does not comply, Ruth will be sent to her father on Masada. This way, the Ramsbottoms, who are staunch isolationists, want to embarrass the Crown and get the Star Kingdom to change its foreign policy. Once Michael and his friend Todd Liatt arrive, Judith tells them what happened. They begin to investigate and soon discover that the kidnappers have changed Ruth's appearance and taken her to a nearby spaceport. Michael organizes an armed transport, the Ogapoge, in order to follow the kidnappers' ship. However, the Ramsbottoms are one step ahead, and change their plan for Ruth to be transferred to a hyper-capable ship and brought to Masada. The Prince and his friends follow the kidnappers to Aslan Station, where they discover that Alice Ramsbottom has unknowingly helped them change ships. Alice believes Michaels story, and offers her assistance. With a little trickery, Alice and Judith are able to board the kidnappers' new shuttle, the Cormorant, overwhelm their enemies, and retrieve Ruth. On the way back to safety, Michael and Judith finally admit their love for each other; Michael proposes on the spot, and Judith accepts. Finally, the Ramsbottoms receive a letter from their daughter, informing them that although the royal family may never be able to expose their evil plans, several people are well aware of what happened. Alice also threatens to reveal several embarrassing family secrets if she and the Wintons are not left alone. She herself will live with Judith for the time being, advising her in her new role as a member of the royal family. Background This story is a sequel to "Promised Land". References Characters Galina Caruso | Queen Elizabeth III | Lawrence | Todd Liatt | Dulcis McKinley | Judith Newland | Ruth Newland | Alice Ramsbottom | Babette Ramsbottom | George Ramsbottom | King Roger III | Prince Roger | Dinah Templeton | Ephraim Templeton | Vincent Valless | Wallace Ward | Joanna Winton | Michael Winton Starships * Banshee * Cormorant * [[HMS Diadem|HMS Diadem]] * [[RMMS Kwahe'e|RMMS Kwahe'e]] * Ogapoge Stations * Aslan Station Locations Choire Ghlais | Colonial Memorial Spaceport | Friedman's Valley | Grayson | Gryphon | Landing | Manticore | Masada | Mount Royal Palace | Sphinx Other Anywhere Anytime | air car | ''Arrow''-class | Astro Control | Conservative Party | Crown Loyalysts | Hearts Aloft | Highland Mining Associates | House of Winton | Human Services | Liberal Party | Mountain Holding Trust | Palace Security | People's Republic of Haven | ''Pryderi''-class | Royal Manticoran Navy | Sisterhood of Barbara | Starflight Rentals | Timberlake Incorporated Category:Honorverse material Category:Short Stories